Drake's Sister
by Ana Gray
Summary: Aurora Merwin's thirteen. She has a power to see into the future by touching someone's palms - only with her friend, Holly Marie, it gets deadly. She dreams about her future, but when Diana reads her power level, she daren't tell Caine her level but only her power. Rated T for cruelty and violence. Drake/OC in a family-way, no incest.


**A/N: New fanfiction arrives! This is about Drake's sister, Aurora Merwin, and her powers. Aurora's thirteen in this set fanfiction. So, I hope you enjoy it! **

**-A**

* * *

Chapter One

For the first time in a long time, I had a free period. When you had free periods at Coates, they were either singles or doubles and seemed to go on forever. I wasn't complaining, though. I normally just sat in my dorm room – of which I shared with three other girls, two of who were fifteen – and read or listened to music. No-one else in my dorm room had a free period anyway, so I was rather alone.

The bell would go in about twenty minutes, but my head was buried into a book. So, about Coates.

My parents, Isaac and Josephine, had sent me here with my brother, Drake, on such a short notice that they barely were able to scrape a timetable together for me. My parents decided to send me to this place because, I quote them, I was "cunning, evil and manipulative", according to them. Then again, my dad, Isaac, did teach us how to handle and shoot with a gun. Coates was okay, I guess.

So, anyway, I was reading on the top of my bunk bed, head buried in book, occasionally sipping my bottle of water, the time rushing past. I was sure it was five minutes until next period, and since my dorm room was so far away from where my Maths class room was, a teacher always came to my dorm and told me it was time to go. But no teacher had come, and I was getting sincerely worried. I pulled my shoes on after sliding down the metal ladder of my bunk, and rolled my socks up to my knees, shaking dust off of my skirt.

After the bell went, I knew that the two fifteen year old girls in my dorm room were meant to be coming on for their free periods. The only one of us four in our dorm room who didn't have a free period today was Holly Marie.

Holly Marie was a thirteen year old girl with dark brown hair and almost pitch black eyes. She was bubbly and eccentric. Even though she was a complete opposite of me I liked her very much. She slept below me on my bunk bed, didn't complain about my snoring – probably because she never slept anyway – and was slightly crazy. She never told me why she had been sent to Coates, but beneath those dark eyes with the deep circles I could see that she was hiding something big. So of course I never asked her.

When she came into the room, looking sincerely confused and shaken, I jumped backwards into the window.

"Holly? What is it?" I asked her, trying to calm her down. I took her hand.

Something flashed between my eyes. It felt like minutes. I could see her, hair tied into a ponytail, but it was lighter than before, more of a dirty blonde. There were completely horrible dark circles under her eyes. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a sword strapped across her back and holding a gun in her hand. It was aimed at someone I recognised. My brother, Drake. But it wasn't just Drake. Every sudden moment it – he - would melt into a form of a young girl. But Drake's right arm, it was replaced by a long tentacle-like whip hand. His smile was sharp, a shark-like one.

I stood there, paralysed, shock written across my face. I swallowed down bile. "Aurora? What just happened?" she asked, shaking my shoulders. "You like, zoned out for thirty seconds." She read the shock, the horror on my face. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "Something just happened, Holly Marie. I don't know what, but it was creepy. I guess I should just forget about it," I told her.

"Anyway," she continued. I had almost forgotten about her barrelling into the room, shock and terror ridden across her face. "All of the teachers. They're gone."

"What?" I said, confused, not believing her words. "You're kidding. What, did they all magically disappear or something?"

"And everyone over fifteen, yes, they're all gone," she told me. "I don't know where, or why, but something happened. They're all gone. They just disappeared. No-one knows why. But I suggest, if we know what's best for us, we get out of here."

"Why would we? I mean, the townies probably dislike Coates kids to a certain extent."

"Probably, but we're smart. If we avoided them to the best we could, there would be no way we'd get into any trouble. Do you know how to drive?"

"I'm thirteen. I've seen it on television, but I cannot drive at all. Walking's long, and could take a day, but it's really the only choice we've got. Besides, I do know a few shortcuts we could take."

So we set off with backpacks full with resources that were important for us.

* * *

We'd just gotten into the town one day later, and our legs hurt badly. Dried blood ran down my arm, because I had tripped, fell and cut myself badly on a sharp rock. I needed a bit of medical attention in case my cut was infected, but when I was holding it, putting pressure on the wound it would stop bleeding. Holly Marie had told me that we should have bought a medical kit. Thankfully, the pain in the wound had subsided.

No-one noticed us, not really, so as I sat on the edge of the road, Holly Marie was searching around for a house that had two beds in and hopefully, a full enough fridge to rely on for a few days. When she came back to me, she told me she had found a large house that had two full fridges, two double beds and a medical kit. She had the medical kit in her hand.

"I think we should deal with my cut when we get to the house," I told her. "You know, if there's a bathroom and I start bleeding, there's always loo roll to use."

She decided it was a good idea. We went into one of the bedrooms – they were both the same size with wardrobes and dressing tables. The wardrobes, two in each room, contained many clothes, mostly women's. The men's clothes were folded into a neat pile in one of the cupboards. Both of the rooms had televisions, but when we tried to turn them on, they weren't working, so that was out of it. The small room, supposedly for a child, had quite a few decent books we were both willing to read. Holly Marie dragged me into one of the en-suites. I had replaced my Coates uniform for a white tank, white jeans and knee-high boots. I'd scraped my blonde hair into a ponytail.

"I wish we had a real medic," I told her as she began to carefully wrap my arm in a bandage. If it was infected, there would probably be rather large amounts of pain, but now there was no pain, just a slight stinging sensation as Holly Marie pulled the bandage up and around my arm. "At least we have a decent enough house."

After she was finished, I fell asleep on the bed, exhausted.

* * *

**A/N: So Aurora and Holly Marie have a decent house but Aurora's managed to hurt herself badly - well, not too badly. So tomorrow's Christmas, and I can't really begin the fanfiction tonight or tomorrow. I'll try after the 30th. Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year and all that jazz, **

**-A**


End file.
